Leçon primordiale
by CaptainJay
Summary: Certaines choses ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres.


_Nouvelle Tibbs. J'ai fait souffrir notre Tony national mais il est trop mignon comme ça. Et je prends une petite revanche sur le corps médical. Je déteste les médecins et leur complexe de Dieu. Pour la chef des internes, j'ai imaginé Bailey de Grey's Anatomy. Elle est parfaite pour ce rôle._

* * *

><p>Un brouhaha incohérent de murmures lui martelait les tempes, une fulgurante douleur lui traversant le crâne. Il était dans le noir le plus complet et il sentait les gouttes de sueur tremper son front. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux mais il avait besoin de savoir si ce qu'il suspectait était vrai.<p>

Lorsque Tony DiNozzo se réveilla, il découvrit un nombre incalculable de visages inconnus le dévisageant, pénétrant son espace personnel, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures comme un rat de laboratoire. L'Italien se sentait mal, il avait chaud et il avait mal. Une douleur lui vrillait l'estomac et il sentait la nausée remonter le long de sa gorge. Et...et où était Gibbs?

Tony sentit dans son état second, son coeur s'anarchiser. Gibbs devrait être là. Il était toujours là. Il aurait dû être là à son réveil. C'était pas normal. Pourquoi son patron n'était pas là? Où était-il? Il...il fallait qu'il soit là.

**...**

L'image qu'il avait sous les yeux brisa le coeur de Leroy Jethro Gibbs avant qu'une colère noire lui obscurcit les pensées. Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû aller se chercher un café. Tony était toujours dans son lit mais entouré d'un armada de jeunes en blouse blanche qui s'amusaient à le tripoter comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon.

Le jeune homme, quant à lui, se tortillait dans son lit pour essayer d'échapper aux mains inquisitrices. Il semblait complétement perdu, paniqué et suffocant du monde qui l'entourait. Gibbs pouvait voir la sueur qui perlait sur son front et les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son agent, le laissant dans un état de dépravation comme il l'avait rarement vu. Tony se tenait le ventre douloureusement, murmurant sans cesse son mythique _Patron _comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle se raccrocher dans l'ouragan qui l'assaillait.

Gibbs serra le poing, oubliant totalement le gobelet de café qui s'y trouvait, le réduisant à néant. Comment osaient-ils s'approcher de Tony? Il allait leur montrer pourquoi il était surnommé le Batârd dans tous les services de cet hôpital. Ils allaient apprendre qu'on ne touchait pas à son Tony sans avoir de compte à lui rendre et, malheureusement pour eux, cela sera couplé à son manque de caféine. Ils avaient de la chance que son agent avait besoin de lui et qu'il n'avait réellement pas le temps de se faire inculper pour tuerie sur le corps médical.

**...**

"Si vous le touchez encore une fois, je vous tue." grogna une voix glaciale derrière le groupe d'internes autour du lit du patient.

Ils se retournèrent tous et eurent l'intelligence de baisser les yeux devant le regard assassin du nouvel arrivant. Le vieil homme s'avança près du patient et tout dans sa démarche leur montrait qu'il valait mieux se reculer, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier. Tous sentirent la forte aura de protection qui se dégageait de lui et il était clair pour tout le groupe que sa menace n'était pas vide de sens.

"Vous sortez."

Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la sortie, conscients qu'une minute de plus dans cette chambre et leur future carrière pouvait être anéanti par le mystérieux protecteur si l'on s'attaquait encore à son protegé. Ils avaient évité les ennuis...ou peut-être pas à en juger par le regard que leur lança leur chef à la sortie de la chambre.

Elle se plaça sans un mot devant la vitre qui donnait sur la chambre et ils se placèrent instinctivement derrière elle.

"Regardez bien." déclara-t-elle sans se retourner.

Ignorant ce qu'ils devaient voir, les internes posèrent leurs regards sur les deux hommes. Le plus vieux s'était assis sur une chaise et tenait la main du jeune homme dans la sienne, qui lui, la serrait comme si c'était la seule chose qui le retenait dans sa douleur. De son autre main, il caressait le front moite du blessé qui se détendit instantanément sous les doigts rassurants. L'aura qui les entourait se ressentait jusque dans le couloir. La respiration du jeune homme se calmait et il se tourna vers son aîné, plongeant son regard troublé dans le sien. La main du plus âgé se glissa dans le cou du patient et après avoir offert une pression légère sur la nuque du blessé, celui-ci ferma les yeux et se blottit contre les mains enlaçées qui reposaient sur le bord du lit.

Leur chef se retourna vers eux et il baissèrent les yeux, gênés de leur intrusion précédente.

"Je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ça. C'est pas tous les jours que l'on a un survivant de la peste pour patient mais pour votre survie, je vous conseille de ne plus rentrer dans cette chambre." déclara-t-elle calmement. "Vous vous demandez comment il a pu survivre?" questionna-t-elle en voyant un de ses internes ouvrirent la bouche. "Quand vous serez médecin vous apprendrez beaucoup de choses qui ne sont pas dans vos bouquins. Ce ne sont pas les antibiotiques qui l'ont sauvé." répondit-elle en se retournant vers les deux hommes. "C'est lui."

**E.N.D**


End file.
